Sniperteam82308's Season 9
THIS SERIES IS IF NOT CANCELLED THEN ON HOLD. THE PROLUGE WILL BE USED AS THE PLOT OF THE TRAILER. IT WILL BE CONTINUED AS AN EPISODIC SERIES FORMAT IN Red vs. Blue: Reliving Blood Gulch. "Hey Church, come I think the reds got a new vehicle lets check it out." Tucker said. "They only got a jeep we got a tank thats way better." Caboose shouted back. How did it come to this Church thought. A few days ago he had become reunited with Tex only for her to shoot him in the foot. After that it all went downhill for him. Tex was captured by the Meta, the Meta tried to kill him Wash and Doc, the reds and blues showing up, then the final fight. He had only fought in it for a few minutes before nearly being hit by a rocket from the Metas brute shot and being sent flailing to the ground yards away. After that he stayed out focusing with Caboose(who in all reality would have likely done more harm than good in the battle) and Doc trying to figure a way to get Tex out. By the time the Meta was defeated though he realised the only way to get her out. And he did it. He went in. For the first few seconds he looked rapidly through the damned capture unit trying to find if not her at least a trace but it was to no avail. He couldn't find her in time and after only a few seconds the capture unit closed on him leaving him trapped inside hopefully with Tex. He wasn't sure what happened to her though he had his ideas. He thought she either escaped while he was searching or was still stuck in here somewhere. After a while he eventually slowed down his search and after a while stopped all together. But he stopped for a reason. He found what it was he was looking for. Blood Gulch. He entered the memory and this is where it started. "Ok I'll be right there." Church responded begining to move to the cliffs where he Tucker and Caboose would all spy on the reds.But he continued to think as he walked. Wait a minute, he thought, from everyones stories about this place even Caboose's fucked up version Caboose wasn't here when me and Tucker went to spy he came while we were doing it and stayed at base. He continued to walk. "Hey Church," Tucker said over the com," Hurry up that brown guy is driving their jeep we don't want him to see us do we." "Oh shut up smartass no one wants to hear it." Church responded biterly before running behind some rocks for cover so the robot wouldn't see him. He reached the cliff ,while the robot continued to drive, and pulled out his sniper rifle. Zooming in he watched the robot go near the caves before focusing on their leader Sarge. He was simply standing and looking for something. Probably just waiting for the robot he thought before focusing for the other three. Two of them Grif and Simmons and a third he did not recognize from the outside world. Must be that Donut guy they talked about he thought. Out there though Donut was dead killed by Wash along with the robot but in here he guessed he was alive and well. One of them spoke spanish he remembered. Probably the pink one he thought. "Hey Church what are they doing?" Tucker asked trying to annoy. "What do you think? They are standing there and talking... like they always did." Church said. "What do you mean did? This is your first time spying on them?" Tucker said getting curious. "Huh oh yea uh nothing. Err... they were like the Reds at Sidewinder I guess." Church said quickly trying to cover it up. "You mean the ice planet?" Caboose asked. "No Caboose I mean the desert one. OF COURSE I MEANT THE FUCKING ICE PLANET!" Church yelled. Man Caboose is alot dumber in here than he ever was out there. "Man what happened Church? Run out of food back at the base?" Tucker asked. Jesus Christ hes more annoying to! Damn. I hope Tex gets here soon especially before these idiots drive me insane."Oh hey Church." Tucker said, "Look the brown guy in the jeep is coming back. I think you should start focusing on them." "Oh huh what... yea alright thanks Tucker." Church responded raising the Sniper Rifle. And he was right. The brown guy was coming back. He watched. Sarge called the other 3 down and was apparently showing them the new Jeep and arguing with Grif. At least nothing is changing with them. Red Team "What do you mean it doesn't look like a Puma!" Sarge said. "Sorry I just think it looks more like a Warthog. I mean look at those hooks. They look like the tusks of a Warthog." Grif said back. "Yes. Besides that does it bear any other resemblance to a Warthog?" "Kind of sir... I mean it has just the sort of form a Warthog has." "Grif. I will give you 3 seconds before I get in your "Warthog" and shoot you." "Wait a second Sarge. Is that 3 and then go or just 3. And will you be counting by Mississipi?" "Thats good Grif keep stalling you already wasted 1 second. Now I'm just going to step into the Warthog." And with that the Grif ran into the base. "Nice scaring sir! Very effective." Simmons said hoping to cheer Sarge up. "Thanks Simmons but nothing il make me feel better. I warned him. I coulda got em'." Sarge said depressed. "I know sir its allright. At least now he has a chance to die an even more painful death." Simmons said determined to get his CO happy again. "Simmons your right. You know what I'm giving your duties over to Donut and Lopez here. You order them." Sarge said obviously feeling better. "And what about you sir?" "Simmons. I'm going to find more and more grueling tasks I can give to Grif that can in no way shape or form affect the rest of the team. Maybe I'll even get lucky and think of a great way to kill him." "Sir yes sir." Simmons said. Blue Team "All right guys. They didn't get anything but the car. Lets go they are going inside." Church said. "All right" Caboose and Tucker said almost in unison. Then they left the cliffside going back to Blue Base. Tex Thank god I'm finally away from all of them she thought. No. I'm no she. I'm not even human. Hell not even living for that matter. And that just makes me stronger. Although I can't help but think about Church. Every time he brings me back its to save his sorry ass. You know what no fuck him fuck Church I don't care about him. After all. Its not like he would care about me at all if I couldn't save him. And now hes gotten me stuck in this... place. All because I had to kill Wash and The Meta just for him. Huh Wash was a pussie. Couldn't even handle his A.I. He would have been easy to kill. Meta on the other hand. Its that bastard who killed me. Can't kill what never lived she thought. After that she heard some muffled noises. One that sounded like a crash. Then some talking. Some more fighting before the pain settled in. She was drained. She didn't know how but she was drained in order to operate some Freelancer equipment.